


hunters woods

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Earning Trust, Epilogue, Forming Relationships, Instinct, Loki is Loki, Loki is still a smart trickster, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Small Smut, Smut, Sweet, This got long, Thor is sweet, Thor keeps the balance, a fox by nature, bear trap, biting kink, bubble baths, caring thor, editing this killed me, especially for a hunter, fox loki, hunter thor, it was still fun, it's all Thor's fault, mostly loki's pov, possessive claim bites, shifter Loki, shifter/hunter au, so please enjoy, some gore, sorry but feelings grew, this turned emotional, too sly to catch, unofficial mates, what is Loki's backstory, wild loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Loki in fox form gets caught in one of hunter Thor's traps, it surprises him greatly when the man not only let's him live but takes him with him to help heal his injury. It however doesn't mean that Loki trust's or is grateful to the man, at least not until he shows a side that not even Loki can despise





	hunters woods

**Author's Note:**

> For biting, N5, square 23, as promised

Aleki woods, known to the locals as trap alley woods due to the large amount of animals and even larger amount of hunters who occupy the area. It's said that you can not step two feet into the woods without encountering a trap or snare, not unless your hunting in the hunters edge, known in truth as kwahn's edge for the elusive fox that's said to live there. The place, much like the fox is mostly legend unless you know where to look and that is why it is only safe to step here. Where there are few hunters and even fewer traps because the hunters are smart, but the fox for his elusiveness is even smarter 

A flash of deep silver in the pale morning light where it manages to break through the trees and light up the undergrowth of the place he calls home. Loki emerges from his den in the early morning light and makes two simple hops from the tree roots to moss to avoid two nearby traps, the hunters have located him again but that is fine, he has no plans to return to the burrow and holds no doubt that a rabbit will be occupying it by tomorrow. Let them catch some spring hare instead, he will have already moved on by the time they figure out that he has left and this time Loki is sure that they won't be able to locate him again. He sticks to the undergrowth, weaving through thick tree roots on his way to the stream, he plans to cross the rocks today and spend two days teasing the hunters on the west side before he returns. The sound of water rushing over stone reaches his perked up ears and Loki walks through the thinner brush, he is close to the stream now and there isn't any thick cover, only his keen wit to guide him

He clears the bush and takes the few steps towards the last one separating him and the stream. His front paws touch the soft bristle of the bushes leaves and then SNAP! There is pain in his right hind leg making him yelp and glance back. The leg is still attached, a small mercy granted by his powers but the pain is unbearable and Loki can bearly hold back his whimpers. It's a bear trap, this much Loki recognises now that the glinting metal and sharp jaws are in the bleeding light, but that is all that Loki recognises. The technique is new and unique, he hadn't even seen the trap his front paws bearly made it over and he doesn't recognise the tell tale scent that had been hidden from him. Copper tints the air and his vision, Loki knows that he has been caught but not by who, a new hunter could bring any amount of unknown torture. Loki had all the others well scouted and as he carefully moved to lay as far beneath the brushes cover as he could, head on paws, he wasn't sure weather he hoped this new hunter would claim his prize or that one of the other hunters would discover him first

It's evening when Thor comes across his final trap, surprised to see a beautiful legend just waiting for him. The majestic silver fox sits up as far as the chain will allow, ears perked after no doubt having heard his approaching footsteps in the dense undergrowth. Thor moves slowly as he steps into the slight clearing, hands up for the intelligent eyes to inspect. Thor does an inspection of his own in return, noting the dry blood on the back leg. This was not what he had intended to catch but with the creature staring back at him, eyes full of curiosity and pain, he knows what he must do

The man is not what Loki expects from heavy footfalls only gentled by a hunters grace, he is large but his river blue eyes hold compassion, looking at him like an equal not an enemy or coveted prize. Still when he moves forward Loki bares his fangs in a savage snarl, he maybe small for a fox but he is far from docile. The man just smiles, radiating warmth like the sun as he approaches, Loki can not back away and with that golden halo shining down on him he can not tell the difference between the blazing star and this man. Still when the pressure eases in his leg and the warmth reaches for him, he sinks his teeth into exposed flesh blind

More crimson, this time not his own, he feels a wince but the man just chuckles deeply as his large warm hand closes around Loki's scruff. The man doesn't make him let go, just holds him supportively as he walks and talks to him with a voice like warm honey. "Lively little fella aren't cha" he supposes the man thinks he doesn't understand him but still he speaks as if Loki does. "For such a little guy you've sure got a mean bite, powerful like the legend that surrounds this place" Loki's eyes shift to the man but his jaws don't let go. The man continues talking undeterred, "I'm Thor, and I suppose you'll be needing a name for now" the man, Thor, an idiot Loki had already labeled him, appears to think. "I know, how bout Lucky, since your lucky you didn't lose your leg" Loki's eyes actually roll, his jaw slackening just a little. He fixes this however when he sees the cage that Thor apparently always carries for emergencies, teeth biting down twice as hard as he is carefully slipped inside the cage, tasting copper till Thor gently shakes him off and locks him in. The click is deafining, filling him with mild panic before the cage is covered and he can't see a thing

Thor walks through the door to his cabin and finally sets the cage down. He leaves Lucky alone only the moment it takes to fox proof his current house, hiding away his traps along with the bear jaws still covered in dry blood. He hadn't bothered to reset it, already knowing that the fox would take up a lot of time and making plans to collect his remaining set traps in the morning

As a nuisance animal hunter Thor had quite the reputation, it's what had gained him this particular job. No time limit, access to a secret spot, five times the nuisance bears weight in gold and the pelt of the animal. Already Thor had been out here three or so weeks, over two spent building his new cabin in the beautiful landscape and the rest scouting, having only set his traps the morning before. Thor had heard the legend of the fox but hadn't seen any sign to give it truth, it was a major part of the reason Thor had picked the traps he did. Rabbits and squirrels caught would be killed instantly and made great meat, birds and the other wildlife Thor had seen had minimal risk thanks to the placing of his traps. He should of only caught the bear but Thor had not taken into account the legend when doing this and now he had an elusive wounded fox in his care

Once Thor was sure not even Lucky could escape he set to work collecting supplies to both clean and heal. He was by far no vet but animals held a special place in the hunters heart and he had learnt over the years how to care for not only himself but any animals who fell into his traps by mistake. Thor saw it as his duty to nurse the animal back to health rather then leave it for dead as so many others do, natures creatures deserved more respect then that and as long as they were not the animal he was hunting, he saw no reason to leave an animal wounded because of his traps, to die. The few hunters who knew him personally thought he was strange, 'who cares' they would always say 'it's just one less dumb animal' but Thor would never agree. The animal wouldn't of been injured if not for his presence, wouldn't of died, he believes in respecting the nature he occasionally corrects, it's probably why he doesn't have any friends. Hunters think him odd and nobody else want to be close with someone who kills for a living

He takes and scrubs the jaws first, just to ensure Lucky won't sniff them out later. Once they've soaked clean and dry he puts them back under the floorboard of his closet and returns to the cage. Lucky is quiet except for a soft whimpering but examining his sure to scar hand, Thor knows that will change once the door is open. He smiles fondly at the thought, despite being injured the little fox still had a lot of fight left and that was always a good sign. Thor had seen far too many animals, usually deer shot by hunters too lazy to track them properly, give up and die. Healthy animals, a little shaken by blood loss but savable, killed by their own lack of willpower

Thor rummages through his supplies, until he pulls out two vials of amber and white liquid alongside two syringes. He is grateful to have stopped by the local vet before coming out here, usually he would call ahead with a previous vet on the line but Eric was out sick. However Jane and her assistant Darcy had been quite helpful and thankfully had given Thor more then enough of what he needed to now help Lucky. Taking the first syringe he filled it with the amber liquid, a pain killer, choosing a regular dose despite Lucky's smaller size and then moving onto the next. Unlike the half filled syringe before it Thor only dragged out a minimum dose of the white liquid, a mild sedative

Predictably Thor got bitten the second he stuck his hand in the cage, Lucky's aim was true as his sharp teeth tore through the old wound. Thor had known it would happen long before he removed his jacket covering the cage to meet eyes with the fox and held no doubt that it would happen many more times. He gritted his teeth as he sat on the bed and managed to wretch his hand free from the fox's mouth, teeth taking with it just barely healed skin. As he used his now free but throbbing hand to hold Lucky down he felt the needle sharp fangs against his pants, thankful that he could only feel the thin points through the fabric. It didn't stop Lucky from chewing at him, using his claws to try and break through the fabric barrier to bite into the exposed skin below however Thor didn't let it distract him. He used first the amber liquid to dull the pain and then the white to help calm him just a little. When he felt the harsh chewing become light nawing and turn into barely there nipping he lifted Lucky up and proceeded to the bathroom

Loki feels like he's floating, like a cloud, not the feeling he expect from death and his pain is all but a dull ache. The walls surrounding him, keeping him caged in look much like the forest he knows, full of wood which seems to sway and shake from footfalls and when they stop Loki can hear the soft trickling of the stream nearby. He is warm under the sun's soft rays and feels safe in a way he never has before, having grown from an abandoned kit up into a desired legend. Without really realising it Loki finds himself falling into a soft slumber

When he awakens, Loki is surprised to find that he is not dead, in fact he is warm and light flitters in from a window as if it is the hole of a den. He knows he's not in a den yet still finds himself surprised to open his eyes and see four walls caging him in and a human resting nearby. Instinctively Loki wants to bite the man's exposed leg, moving nearby but instead just sits up further in the soft sheets, shaking off his sluggishness with a toss of his head. He notices that his body doesn't hurt anymore, just a dull ache in his leg where the jaws had claimed him. His body is already curled up from sleeping so it only takes lifting his head to inspect his injured leg. Lifting his head to see that his leg has turned a stark white was not what he had in mind, it makes him jump up, the injury causing him to stumble and sit back down as he inspects. Bandages, white, typical for human injuries, he brings a paw to the soft texture then turns as a leg shifts against him. Already Loki can hear a birds song and can't help an internal smirk, it's about time the human got up

Sharp pain, a sensation Thor is not fond of walking up to. His leg kicks out on instinct but hits nothing as his eyes open to find the source, Lucky sits at the end of the bed, a soft huff escaping his muzzle as he turns and lift's his front paw. Thor sighs and rubs at his stiff neck, that fox sure had a lot of attitude. He stood up, stretching out his limbs with a yawn, he'd been up late after insuring Lucky was stabilised with tripping and collecting his remaining set traps. He'd stumbled back in at dawn, checked Lucky, changed his bandage again and then fallen into bed, asleep. Thor's eyes found the little fox that seemed to glare at him, the bandage would need changing, the wound re-bandaging but he quickly decided that could wait. With a sigh he walked towards what he assumed he was so rudely woken up for, carefully portioning out chunks of rabbit and squirrel meat. He cooked a small batch for himself before setting the bowl on the floor for Lucky and heading into the bathroom to make a steaming bath to relax in

Loki's head immediately lifted at the smell of fresh meat, for the most part he had been avoiding looking at or acknowledging the idiotic man who had somehow manage to trap him but he couldn't deny his own hunger. It was a surprise to see the fresh chunks of meat, more then his fair share of the portion set in a bowl on the floor and gingerly Loki leaped down from the bed. A minor sting and pulling sensation but no pain or buckling further surprised him, the care the hunter had taken to help him heal was apparent. Sticking his head in the bowl Loki ate till he felt twice his size and sat back on his haunches, ears pricked curiously as he licked his lips. He hadn't seen the human for a while but the soft sound of moving water drew his attention, he sniffed at the ground, then followed the man's scent inside

Loki looked around the room curiously, it was similar to the main area yet colder for some reason. There were two things that seemed out of place amongst all the wood. One was on a high up shelf made of dark elm and the other currently housed the human he had come looking for. Ears back with distaste, Loki's curiosity got the better of him as he stepped forward and tried to peak over the corner of the warm metal tub cautiously. Steam rose from the water but Loki still knew what the human was doing as he pushed back from the bath so quickly he had to roll to stand back up. Blue eyes were on him so he turned to hide a blush he was certain the man could see even through all his fur. Thor chuckled at the antics of the fox as he stepped from the water to wrap a fluffy red towel that looked out of place around his waist. "Shy all of a sudden" the human is teasing him, Loki knows but he can only muster a half hearted nip to the back of Thor's heels before walking briskly from the room. He doesn't bother looking back as he jumps up on the bed, curls with his back towards the man and face towards the window. Settling back down with his head on his paws, Loki falls back into sleep

Things over the week that follow progress rather the same. Loki continues to heal quickly and as they reach the end of the week he no longer needs the bandages, walking around far more freely. Thor however makes use of the spare bandages especially towards the end of the week where once Loki is healthy enough for the bandages to come off, the tracking collar goes on. With it Loki becomes resigned to the fact that he can't escape anytime soon, at least not until Thor has achieved his foreseen goal but it doesn't mean that Loki can't hold a grudge, and hold a grudge he does. By the time they reach the point where Loki is free to spend the day wandering the confines of the house and Thor starts scouting again, Thor is wrapped in bandages and covered in various abrasions from both teeth and claws. Then one day things are different, Loki sleeps in so he doesn't see Thor go but he does end up pacing when he sees the light outside the window turn from gold to the amber of fallen autumn leaves. He shouldn't be worried but he finds he is despite this being the perfect time to disappear and he realises with surprise, that he just can't leave without knowing that Thor's alright. So he sits by the door and he waits and when he hears familiar but fumbling footsteps and a solid weight hit the door he gets ready to run, but then the door opens and Loki doesn't run, he can't, not because Thor may pick him up again but because all Loki can see is blood as his senses are engulfed by the smell of copper

Loki doesn't think, as Thor falls forward Loki changes back, collar snapping as he struggles under the weight of the larger man. It's not easy but he manages to drag over and throw Thor on the bed and after shutting the door to prevent a threat from following them inside, inspects the unconscious man. There's a lot of blood so he makes his way into the bathroom as fast as his new and long unused human legs can take him, thankful that his leg has mostly healed. He manages to heft a bucket he found after rummaging under the sink and filling it with the cool bath water, unsure on how Thor had warmed it, out to where Thor still lay unconsciously spread on the bed. Then goes back for the kit containing the bandages Thor had previously used on him, sure that the equipment inside would come in handy. He sets it on the bed beside the bucket on the floor and grabs one of the towels Thor set out for him that he hasn't laid on, placing it in the bucket of cold water. Once that's done he sets his frantic gaze back on the human, Thor is beginning to look a little pale making Loki worry

His shirt which is sticky with fresh blood is shredded so he uses his claws and peels it off of Thor's skin before throwing it aside. Pulling out the water heavy cloth he twists till it becomes light again and proceeds to carefully wipe down Thor's body, he has to repeat this action a few times before his skin becomes clear enough for Loki to see the wounds properly. There are a few superficial wounds mainly just consisting of forest made surface scrapes and one particularly deep scratch across his stomach. The wound is still oozing blood but Loki knows it's a bear wound based on the width of the claws and it not only makes him worry more but also makes Loki wonder how he found the strength to get back after such an attack. Rifling through the stuff he finds some of the supplies Thor had been using on him and pulls up fuzzy memories of syringes, stitches, clean bandages and long since passed warmth before setting to work

It's not easy and Loki's worried he might of messed up but Thor regains some sort of consciousness and although he starts sweating and doesn't make sense, he looks a lot better when he settles back down into a more seemingly peaceful sleep. He doesn't fidget much once Loki's done and Loki isn't sure what to make of the deep breaths and occasional murmuring but he hopes Thor will make it through the night. After placing aside the supplies and his broken tracking collar he curls up to watch Thor sleep and as the birds begin to sing, Loki finds himself pulled into a restless sleep

Loki's woken by a sudden jolt and realises with fear two things when he sees fuzzy confused blue eyes on him, one that he had fallen asleep and two, that he was still in his human form, he realised another thing after falling out of the bed, green eyes wide with fear, that Thor was out of it and taken by fever. Loki had only ever experienced it once and although he remembered little from the time, he recognised the signs even if they weren't caused by snake venom on a hunters trap. He stood so quickly his head swam but made for what he knew would help, water cold towels like the relaxing temperature of the stream, extra blankets like the warmth of his den and lastly food and water to keep the hunters strength up. The last was a little difficult as he hadn't really cooked before but he managed and the hunter ate it all with far off eyes

It was three days of this as the hunter got steadily better before Thor started looking at him with confused eyes slowly becoming more focused. When he sat up on the fourth day Loki stayed in fox form and watched attentively as Thor stood with a groan and glanced around confused. He didn't have much energy that day and in the long periods between Thor waking, Loki would transform and do as needed, careful not to be caught out of his fox form. He cooked, changed Thor's bandages and ensured that the wounded hunter needn't leave the bed. Day five Loki woke to see Thor was already awake, alert eyes trained on him and looking far better

Thor wakes up with a headache but somehow feeling far better then he expected to. He peels his eyes open to look around the lit room and immediately shuts them with a groan as they fall on the well lit window streaming in bright sunshine. What had happened, he tried to remember. Blank, nothingness, he concentrates and then adrenaline, fear, he remembers scouting and coming across his caniformian target, pain, distress, his one track mind to escape and then a return to the darkness. He doesn't know how but he must of made it home, his eyes open again and flick around the room, a light brush against his arm. He looks down to see soft fur brushing against him, finds Lucky sleeping far closer to him then ever before, tail swishing against his forearm and it was more then the relief of seeing him that made him pause. A fuzzy memory of a voiceless boy, a sweet pale face with midnight hair and striking emerald eyes that stared back at him now. He inspects the familiar features but immediately shakes the odd thought and feeling off, it was just a fever dream, nothing more

Two days pass in which things change. After the scare Loki realises that although he once didn't trust the man, within this time Thor had earned some of his affection, and although it's odd at first how Loki doesn't bite and tolerates a still healing Thor they eventually fall into a new pattern. With Thor now feeling better he takes Loki into the bathroom with the obvious idea for a long overdue bath, given he says as much as he closes the door to prevent any resistance behind him. Loki is courtious enough not to bite a still healing Thor or struggle to much in his grip despite the fact that he was stupid enough to pick him up again. Instead he amuses himself by knocking things Thor places up on the sink on top of him and into the running water, including a bottle of bubble bath solution left over from one of Thor's few ex's. The bubbles form much faster then Thor can react as he fishes for the bottle and Loki hops curiously onto his shoulder to inspect the multitude of bubbles. He taps one with a paw and is delighted by the way it disappears under his touch, and as Thor catches the bottle beneath the warm water, Loki jumps forward into it

Thor laughs, pulling back as he's suddenly splashed and opens his eyes to see Lucky's head appear amongst a group of bubbles. The grin on his face reflects how he feels, the best he's felt in about a week, perhaps longer and it comes from something as mundane as bathing Lucky, the feeling thanks again to Lucky's human like antics. He'd first noticed it in the curled up way the little fox slept and then couldn't unsee it, from the way he ate, made himself at home on Thor's lap more recently like a regal prince to his current warm bubble bath. It was so human it relaxed him and Thor suspected such behaviour was to blame for his oddly realistic fever dream. His hand found his stomach, resting across the still painfully wrapped and scarring claw marks before he shook his head and stood, Lucky would need a fresh towel to be dried with. Sure that the little fox would be okay for a moment alone, he left to retreive a towel and when he returned, dropped it at the sight before him

Loki sits in the bath, eyes down and cheeks heating as he considers his split second decision, that was more impulse than anything, to reveal himself to Thor. The man was currently standing still in shocked surprise but Loki knew it would only be a few moments before he came back to his sharp senses. Ears down and tail swishing up the water he opened his mouth and said the first words that he could think of in a soft disused voice "my name is Loki"

Thor pauses, he had come back to rinse and dry Lucky but instead of the small fox he found the man from his dreams covered in the bubbles. "Huh" the younger man had spoken Thor realised but he hadn't caught the soft voice even in the dead silence. "I said, my name is Loki" Lucky, Loki spoke again, his face covered in a shy blush and his inhuman ears pointed down. Thor blinked, rubbed his eyes and then came to sit by the tub to meet Loki's eyes "Lucky" he starts then catches himself "sorry, I mean Loki" he leaves a pause in which green eyes search his "how" he finally settles on saying. Loki shrugs shyly, "I was just born this way" "then why" "I wasn't sure I could trust you" he cuts Thor off "I'm still not sure even now but despite everything you chose to save me" he swallows "and" he drags off not sure how to express the emotions that have developed inside of him. "And" Thor prompts unsure what else to say to the sweet creature sitting in his cooling tub but Loki is lost for the human words

Looking at the earnest blue eyes Loki does the only thing he can, act, he leans over the edge of the bath and quickly presses his lips to Thor's. He had seen humans do this before as a sign of love and a way to show interest in mating. He pulled away just as quickly with an almost sharp jerk of his head, he had never been interested in mating even during the spring but he knew by now what the symptoms should feel like and he was definetly displaying interest in Thor. His teeth sunk into his lower lip, this time drawing blood that was his own as he chanced a glance up at Thor's face, finding him a mixture of confused, amused and Loki thinks, aroused. With that thought in mind Loki sits up and leans closer, intent on sealing their lips again but despite the growing scent of arousal in the air, there was also an unsure tone as Thor lent away. Sitting back confused, Loki looked down with a small pouting frown that Thor immediately looked to rectify. "Do you not like me" Loki's sad confused voice pierces the silence and Thor takes the opportunity to explain. "No it's not that" he leans in "it's just that" Thor drags off unsure just how to say it without being offensive. Loki however seems to understand after only a minute of looking at Thor "because I'm part animal, your not sure how sentient I am" he fills in the blank for a surprised Thor and then proceeds to stand. Stepping from the water still dripping, he turns to Thor "I can assure you that I'm human enough to consent to this without being overrun by my instincts." Loki didn't quiet believe the last part himself but when Thor stood and leaned in to dry him off, Loki lifted up on his tiptoes and proceeded to prove his claim with a kiss

Thor's not one hundred percent sure he's not still stuck in a fever dream but even the thought of perhaps being asleep and perhaps dreaming this up about a legendary fox isn't enough to diswade him from the passion in Loki's kiss. Instead he decides to enjoy the moment, go with his newfound connection and deal with the consequences later

Lips aligned, Thor isn't turned off by the way Loki seems to temporarily take control, going from shy fox to strong and feisty reynard. They reach the bed with a few stumbling motions and Loki only pauses once he's pushed Thor onto the plush surface, placed himself on his lap and pulled back enough to nuzzle at his neck. His claw tipped fingers sneak under the edge of the hunters shirt but hesitate as they brush the bandages that lay hidden beneath. A fresh wound, a vulnerability that Loki isn't sure Thor will want exposed but after hesitating a few seconds to long, the hunter takes matters into his own hands, carefully removing his shirt with a grunt before throwing the fabric aside. Loki's tail flicks at the exposed muscles, at the way his shoulders ripple as he lifts the shirt, his animal side pleased with the underlining physical strength of his chosen mate. Mate, the thought brought a blush to Loki's face that only deepened as a hand brushed his heated skin and he lent into it. "Are you" Loki shut the human up with another kiss, lips biting at his lips, nipping to keep from hurting him with his possessive display. At least Thor seemed to catch on, keeping his mouth busy with Loki's neck when the fox pulled back to help the hunter remove his pants. Tilting his head back, Loki moaned softly as Thor sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck making his knees feel weak as he shimmied restlessly in Thor's lap

One finger turned to two, quickly turned to three until Loki was whining, his tail a restless sweeping motion and Thor's neck a mess of possessive bites. He was growing impatient with Thor's insistence of stretching him slowly and arched his back deeply to show as much, ears folded with disapproval as he gave Thor's ear an annoyed nip. Well versed in both body language and more recently Loki, Thor got the idea and managed to remove his fingers with a slick glide before a needy Loki sat up and sank straight down onto his dick

Throwing his head back with a satisfied moan Loki only hesitated enough to keep extra weight off his right leg before he raised up to about half way, careful not to press forward into the bandaged wound as he dropped back down. There was little resistance, only a clean slide as the fox raised up and down in a hypnotic rhythm far more familiar then a typical mating. Thor was looking at him, touching him like he was a precious thing to worship and Loki felt liquid prick his eyes and heart, he'd never felt so alive or safe before. Never felt so loved or wanted, so worthy or at home then in this moment with Thor. He slammed back down as a warm hand wrapped around his own leaking dick and Loki screamed as everything whited out with pleasure

In the space of pure pleasure Loki caught glimpses of long forgotten memories, senses he couldn't see but could never forget. A warm touch, a feeling of home, a slight voice in the dark blankness of space. Another person, a woman telling him he belonged, that he'd always belong. Loki blinks and for a moment forgets where he is, but then the tears in his eyes clear and that inner voice whispers that he belongs here as Thor holds his spent body against his chest. He's warm and Loki nuzzles in, teeth catching on the newest bite decorating the flesh of Thor's shoulder. He smiles softly, laps at the wound and isn't annoyed as Thor pulls out and the cold rushes in because it's immediately chased away as Thor pulls him close and he ignores the leaking feeling, instead listening to the soothing tone of Thor's voice and for the first time since he can remember, Loki falls into a deep and peaceful slumber

Thor doesn't move, doesn't want to disturb the content look on Loki's sleeping face, not even to clean up and soon falls into a satisfied sleep of his own. He sleeps deeper then he has in over a week and when he wakes up the dim light of dawn is disorientating. For a heart stopping moment Thor thinks it was just a fever induced dream, his chest is weightless and cold but then a tail much to large to belong to Lucky brushes against him. Looking to the side, Thor is relieved to see Loki is still in his human form, asleep and sprawled where he still lays, naked on the bed. It brings a smile to his face as he rolls onto his side and drapes one arm over Loki's own side, drawing the deeply sleeping fox a little closer. With a comforting tail over his waist, bites covering his skin and nose pressed against Loki's neck, Thor finds himself greeting yet another peaceful sleep

Epilogue

Thinking back on that night so many months ago brings a smile to Thor's face, so much had changed since he woke up the morning after and bid Loki farewell as he left what had become Thor's new home. Since that time Thor had settled onto the land he now owned, having gained his reward for the bears capture, he saw no need to continue on, having found the one thing he'd always been searching for, a place to call home

Thor watched as the sun set from his place on the bed, the amber descending slowly in the sky and bathing his newly decorated home in the soft light. It illuminated his various trophies from other hunts, a variety of wolf and bear pelts, boar tusks, bear heads and his most prized pelt of all, the skin of the nuisance bear he had come here to eliminate. They reminded him of the multiple lives he'd saved over the years and of the love he'd discovered in the oddest of ways. As the last rays of light set, Thor stood, a scratching sounds at his door and Thor takes the final few steps to answer it, smiling down at the small fox waiting for him. Stepping to the side as he does each day when evening comes, Thor let's the little fox known as Loki back into his heart and home

**Author's Note:**

> I started a good chunk of this one and then idk I just lost my place so rather then waste time I started another one to push through. It's taken some time but there both finished so expect to see the next one up soon and this one I'll leave as a surprise  
> I've still got quite a few squares to fill with a busy month ahead so wish me luck 
> 
> Also those with a keen eye might just see and appreciate the research that went into the beginning


End file.
